


What we really need

by raven_of_death



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x13 fix-it, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, honestly i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_of_death/pseuds/raven_of_death
Summary: The obligatory follow up of 3x13 because who can deal with that load of angst without some fluff to heal the pain.





	What we really need

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh what's up guys this is my first fic don't be mean to me!!!! 
> 
> I really love Andi Mack, it's such an amazing show and Tj and Cyrus have a very special place in my heart. This episode literally broke me so I'm writing my feelings away. Or something.
> 
> Sorry if the characterisation isn't too good.

Cyrus couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Tj doing a costume with Kira of all people? It had been one thing to think he’d just backed out of the costume because he didn’t feel like doing it, but it was a whole other feeling knowing it was to match with someone else, especially someone like Kira, instead.

He stared at the two, hoping they wouldn’t notice how he was on the verge of tears before Kira grabbed Tj’s hand, dragging him away. He barely even registered the apologies Tj threw him before he left. 

He walked over to the bench and sad down, resting his head in his palm, trying not to think about it too much. But no matter how he tried, it was sort of hard to ignore those feelings when there was a colander on his head reminding him of who should’ve been with him at that moment.

Cyrus always felt like he’d never really been the first priority with any of his friends. It’s not that they didn’t love him, he knew they did, but he still felt like they didn’t really put him first a lot of the time. It had always been different with TJ though. He never felt like he was less important than other people. That is, until Tj walked up to him with a different costume, followed by Kira, hers matching his.

He put his head down on his arms and let a few shaky breaths out, trying not to cry with so many people around.

“Cyrus?” 

He looked up when he heard his name and walked forward to join Buffy, Andi and Marty with their Mount Rushmore costume.

“Jonah can’t do the costume,” Buffy said when he reached where the others were standing. There was a long pause where no one said anything, everyone too uncomfortable to speak.

“Oh, I get it, Salt!” Marty said after a while, addressing his costume, and Cyrus’ heart broke a little at how stupid it sounded. It wasn’t just about the costume, he mostly felt upset because Tj had sounded so excited to do this costume when he suggested it. He wondered what changed his mind. There was no point in his staying in this costume now, but it still hurt when he said, “Nope. Thomas Jefferson.”

He didn’t fail to notice the cruel irony of his costume now matching Tj’s initials.

Buffy confronted him about after the photos. She wanted to know why he wasn’t doing the costume with Tj anymore, but Cyrus didn’t feel like talking about and she dropped it eventually, with the promise that he’d tell her later.

After school all he wanted was to talk to Tj, but after what had happened, he felt like he wouldn’t want to be around him at the moment if he’d chosen someone else to do a lame costume with.

He walked in thought for a bit and ended up at the swings. He sighed and wondered if his brain subconsciously brought him there because he was feeling bad, or just because he wanted to see Tj. Not feeling much like actually swinging, he sat on the seat and dragged his feet along the ground, digging his nails into his palms to try and stop himself from tearing up again.

He sat for ten minutes and tried to think of anything to distract him from thinking about the thoughts going around his head. They were mostly about Tj and he really didn’t want to think of him right now. 

He was just getting ready to leave when he heard a voice call his name. He turned and saw Tj running towards him, breathing a little harder as if he’s run his way here. Cyrus got up to leave and turned his back on him.

“Cyrus! Wait!” Tj called.

Sighing, Cyrus turned back around and tried looking anywhere but Tj’s face. 

“What do you want?” he asked. He was frustrated and just wanted to be left alone, but at the same time he didn’t want Tj to leave.

“I just want to apologise,” Tj said. Cyrus just sighed and motioned for him to continue.

“I’m really sorry I didn’t call you about the costume change. Kira…she said… well I mean… she really wanted to and-”

“Have you considered that maybe I really wanted to do our costume as well?” Cyrus sniffed. Tj sighed.

“I’m messing this all up. I just-” he closed his eyes and let out a breath, “Look, she tried to…she said she would tell…” he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. Why was it do hard to just get this out?

“I’m gonna go…” Cyrus said and he began walking away. Tj panicked. This was his chance to fix things and all he was doing was messing things up more.

“She said she would tell everyone I was gay!” Tj blurted and Cyrus froze. “she… she said – well, more like… implied – that choosing you over her… would make people think I was gay. And I’m not really ready to come out yet. I mean I kn- I know there’s nothing wrong with being gay but I just… I’m not there yet. I’m sorry. I should’ve called you. I was scared and didn’t know what to do.”

Cyrus stood there stunned for a second before his face broke out into a small grin and he rushed forward to the other boy. He wrapped his hands around his back and buried his face in his chest. 

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus said, his voice muffled by Tj’s hoodie.

“What are you sorry for?” Tj laughed, unbelieving. How on earth had Cyrus managed to turn this into his problem?

“What Kira did was awful. Nobody should go through that.” Cyrus stepped back a little, bunching the fabric of the hoodie in his hands. Tj smiled a little and moved his hands to the other’s waist.

“Tj?” Cyrus began, “just so you know… I’m gay too.”

“Oh, that’s…that’s great,” Tj said, a grin breaking out on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They stepped apart and moved back to the swings. Neither of them made a move to swing and Tj cleared his throat.

“So, is there… is there any guy you’ve got your eye on?” Tj mumbled. Cyrus wondered if this meant he might like him back. For once, he didn't feel scared.

“Yeah. Yeah, there is.” Cyrus saw Tj’s face fall and took it as a confirmation.

“Actually, he’s sitting right next to me now,” Cyrus said carefully. As soon as the words left his mouth he was hit by a wave of doubt and he opened his mouth to say something, to take it back. The soft smile beginning on Tj’s face stopped him though, and he felt himself filling with hope.

“You like me?”

“Yes. Sorry I shouldn’t have sprung that on you like that you only just came out to me and I only just came out to you an-”

“Can I kiss you?” The question caught Cyrus off-guard, but he nodded after a few seconds and Tj walked over to him.

The kiss was soft and sweet. It felt safe, familiar. Tj began to pull back but Cyrus pushed forward, pressing their lips together again. This kiss felt more electric, like lightning and thunderclouds.

They pulled apart and Cyrus smiled and Tj felt his heart melting. 

"so, do you wanna go to The Spoon? I could use a milkshake," Tj said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I could use one too."

 

**

“Is that Cyrus holding hands with Tj?” Andi asked, looking towards the end of the hall.

“Oh my god, finally!” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I swear those boys will be the death of me."


End file.
